The Fall of Walcam
by Red Witch
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers try to rescue a doomed planet from the Crown Empire, but not even their powers can pull off a miracle.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken off to destroy a planet. This is another fic that came out of my mind. Some more consequences of the Queen being out of commission while her empire gets torn apart and maniacs run amok. **

**The Fall of Walcam**

"We're nearing Walcam space," Niko said as she checked out the coordinates on the computer. "Should we engage the new stealth mode just to be safe?"

"It couldn't hurt," Zach shrugged as he got out of his command chair on the prototype star ship. "The Crown is always lurking around the planet Walcam."

"That's why we're delivering this new batch of weapons to the Resistance," Shane remarked. "They could use all the help they could get."

"Not to mention try out this new Class Five Military Transport ship," Doc smiled. "Always fun to fly the first class skies."

"Captain, we're getting some activity in sector G1," Niko read the instruments. "Three ships just jumped out of hyperspace. Two Crown fighters and a smaller ship."

"Let me guess, the Crown ships are shooting at the other ship?" Shane growled. He ran over to the weapons systems. "Just point me in the right direction!"

"Will do," Zach set the ship's course to intercept the fighters.

"Go pick on someone your own size," Shane growled as he blasted the two fighters to pieces. "Crown fighters destroyed."

"That takes care of that," Zach nodded. He contacted the ship. "This is the Galaxy Rangers. Unidentified ship do you need any more assistance?"

"Thank you so much! We thought we were goners!" The image of a elderly Walcam man in tattered clothing was shown. Behind him about twenty or so other Walcams in rags were seen.

"Mayor Burba?" Niko recognized the Walcam Mayor. "What happened?"

"It's horrible! Galaxy Rangers we need your help!" Burba gulped. "It just happened so fast. I barely had time to grab a star ship and evacuate my family and a few others. The Crown! They're back! And worse than ever!"

"The Crown is invading Walcam again?" Doc asked.

"No, not just invading," Burba shook his head. "It's a slaughter down there! They're just blasting everything and sight and killing anyone and anything that moves. It was the luck of the gods that let us get this far and run into you!"

"Calm down Burba," Zach said. "I'm giving you the coordinates for the nearest League outpost. You should be able to make it safely there. Niko contact BETA and tell them we're investigating."

"I warn ye Galaxy Rangers, there's nothing but death back there," Burba shook his head sadly.

"Nevertheless we have to check it out," Zach frowned. "Can you make it to the coordinates we sent?"

"Yes, we'll be fine," Burba nodded. "Be careful Rangers."

"All right," Zach nodded. "Engage stealth shield and head for Walcam."

It didn't them long to get there. "There must be a whole fleet out there," Doc said. "Only one large Armada ship. Must be their base ship."

"How's the stealth shield holding up?" Zach asked.

"At a hundred percent capacity. They have no clue we're here," Doc said.

"Scanners reporting heavy bombing in the populated areas," Niko said. "Instead of Crown activity in a few isolated areas it seems like most of the fighting is concentrated on the main continent of Walcam."

"It also looks like they're doing a lot of mining in the Northern Seas," Shane noticed the instruments. "According to these scans there are Crown Scavengers all over areas of Walcam where it's known to be rich in mineral deposits and rare oils."

"What are they doing?" Doc asked. "They don't need to bomb everything down there if all they're doing is raiding the planet. Walcam doesn't have a strong army to defeat an invasion force like that. But the Crown isn't even bothering to let up on it's assault. They're just bombing those cities for the hell of it. Wait a minute…I'm getting some scans from the Crown lead ship. It's carrying a large amount of radioactive and highly unstable gasses. And tetratic bombs!"

"Tetratic…? What the devil are they doing?" Zach asked. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Captain two more things," Niko said. "A large amount of anonimite mercury has been deposited in the Northern Sea of Walcam."

"Anonimite mercury? That stuff is **poison**," Doc said. "It'll kill everything for miles!"

"And it also dries out water, so when it spreads through the ocean…" Shane said.

"It'll evaporate," Zach realized.

"There's a small convoy of freighters and passenger ships trying to escape the planet on coordinates 89-5," Niko said. "But they're being picked off by Crown ships in their way. Oh no…Now a thermonuclear device has just been activated on the west coast of minor continent! And the Crown is still bombing that area!"

"My God…" Zach gasped as he realized the truth. "This isn't an invasion. They're going to **exterminate** everyone on that planet."

"Not if we do something about it!" Shane started to race down to the hanger bay.

"Goose! Wait!" Niko said.

"There's no time," Zach shook his head. "We have to run that blockade somehow and give those ships out there a chance!"

Shane had gotten into his interceptor and was already out of the hanger bay. "Alma! Lock in coordinates so I can fire on the lead ships!"

"Coordinates locked Goose," The sexy computer AI program spoke. Shane grinned and blasted two ships by surprise.

One Walcam ship was destroyed but the blasters of the Ranger's ship took care of the others that attacked it. They took the Crown interceptors by surprise and blasted open a path for the remaining ships of the convoy.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Shane shouted on the communicator to the other Walcam ships. "GET INTO HYPERSPACE NOW!"

The Walcam ships took their cue and flew off. Some Crown interceptors moved to attack the Rangers. One of them actually getting in a hit or two on the starboard side.

"We're hit! But it's minimal damage," Doc said. "Unfortunately our stealth capabilities are damaged. So we can't use them when we need them!"

"At least seven ships got away," Niko told him.

"Yeah now all **we** have to do is get away," Doc grunted. "More Crown fighters on our tail and they're gaining!"

"I've got an idea," Zach said. "Remember some of our trips to Walcam? There was a huge base of operations in a hidden cave near the ocean…"

"Already on it," Doc nodded. "Gooseman get your butt inside! We're going for a swim!"

"That sounds like fun," Shane remarked and he managed to steer his interceptor into the vessel before it took a quick nose dive into the ocean.

"This ship wasn't built for ocean travel," Niko said. "Not for deep sea diving anyway!"

"Just long enough to lose those Crown ships following us," Zach said. "It can handle a little bath for now."

"I just hope the engines don't get flooded," Doc groaned.

"The sensors indicate the Crown fighters have already left," Niko told him.

"That's because we're not their main target," Zach said. "We should be near the Resistance base. See if we can contact Galdor, the head of the Walcam Freedom Fighters."

It wasn't long before they found the Resistance Base. It was a huge set of caverns connected underground. The largest cavern was by the opening and there was a huge hanger and a fleet of ships there. The Walcams were stunned when the ship appeared. "Is that a Crown ship?" One asked as he held a blaster on the ship.

"No, it's the Galaxy Rangers!" Another told them as the Rangers disembarked from the ship.

"I'm Captain Zachery Foxx," Zach announced to the huge group of badger like beings with pointed ears. "We came to see your leader Galdor."

"Galdor's dead," One Walcam man with a bandaged head choked. "Those bastard Crown Agents…"

"I am Benax, the new Leader of the Walcam Freedom fighters," A bedraggled brown haired Walcam man spoke. He pointed to a dark haired very pregnant female Walcam woman. "This is Buena. My sister and Galdor's wife."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Zach said. "We came to give you weapons but I don't think that will be enough."

"Aye nothing will be enough to pay those devils back for what they are doing to our home," Buena sighed.

"Look at all these people," Shane was stunned at the sheer number of Walcams in the caverns. Many were injured and frightened and all of them were wearing dirty tattered clothing.

"This is the closest thing to a safe refuge anywhere on Walcam now," Benax sighed. "Thanks to Captain Weedge. He found this place a long time ago and the Resistance has been hiding people and ships here."

"Weedge?" Zach was surprised to see the ornery Walcam sea captain.

"For once I'm glad to see ya crazy Star Coppers," Captain Weedge snorted. "We got a real problem here."

"We know," Niko said. "The Crown is not only letting loose planet destroyers and bombing the city but we detected tectratric bombs on the lead ship. Once they've finished getting every last mineral from the planet they can extract, they're going to destroy it."

Horrified gasps came from the crowd. "Oh no! What do we do? We're finished!"

"We're not dead yet!" Benax snapped. "How much time to you think we have left?"

"From what we could scan at least seven hours," Niko said. "They're focusing their efforts on the Northern Seas."

"That's where the heaviest deposits of rare crystals and Walcam oil are," Captain Weedge frowned. "They are the last valuable treasures this planet has. Once those are gone…"

"So all we have to do is evacuate an entire planet," Doc counted off the list. "Break through an armada of Crown ships, and sneak onto an armada class Crown Ship and stop it from blowing up the planet. Piece of cake."

"I know we are not much but we Walcamians are willing to go down fighting," Benax said.

"All right," Zach assessed the situation. "Goose and Niko, you organize the Résistance fighters to evacuate as many ships as possible and provide them with enough cover to get into hyper drive. Doc you and I will try to take down the Lead Armada ship."

"But we barely have enough ships for all these people," Benax said pointing to the thousands of Walcamians huddled in the giant cave. "And there are thousands more not much further away."

"How did you get them all in here?" Doc asked.

"The Resistance has been making tunnels all over the planet for years," Buena told them. "We've got quite a good number of people, weapons and ships hidden in them. We use hidden cavers under the sea to transport them here. But it won't be enough to evacuate everyone."

"I don't care if we're all sitting on each other's laps and stuffing everyone in the hanger bay in every ship," Zach growled. "We've got to save as many lives as we can!"

"How many ships **do **we have?" Niko asked.

"Thirty five," Another Walcam Resistance fighter pointed out. "Four of them are cargo ships and can hold over five thousand easily."

"Better make it ten thousand," Zach nodded. "We have to get as many people in those ships as possible."

"We've got six other ships including a Crown Shuttle but they're all on the fritz. Something's wrong with their operation systems," Another Walcam Resistance fighter spoke.

"I think I might be able to help with that," Doc smiled. "We could use the Crown Shuttle to get on the Armada lead ship. On second thought I have a better idea…Maybe we don't need to sneak onto the ship after all?"

"What are you saying? Outfit the shuttle with some kind of high explosive bomb?" Shane asked. "We're going to need at least seven thousand tons of high octane explosive to do that!"

"There is something Weedge has…" Weedge said carefully. "How about a chest full of star stones?"

"How big a chest are we talking about?" Zach asked.

"Well…" Weedge walked over to a set of boxes. He broke open one crate and inside was a huge wooden chest. "This be big enough?"

Doc scanned the contents with his CDU. "That's a lot of star stones all right."

"I know Denna has a few saved," Buena spoke up. "And I have one hidden in case of emergency."

"I think this qualifies," Zach nodded. "All right! People of Walcam! Listen up! We're going to get you all out of here but to do that we need to destroy the lead Crown Armada ship. And to do that we need star stones! Lots of star stones!"

"We're going to send that Crown Shuttle in like a Trojan Horse and blow it up to kingdom come," Doc called out to the people. "But we need your help. Even one star stone could make the difference between life and death! So all of you bring them to Captain Weedge!"

"I see that's my job," Weedge snorted. "Guarding the star stones."

"Until we need a pilot, yes," Shane told him.

"Pilot! I be a sea captain! Not a star captain!" Weedge gasped.

"Weedge we need every available pilot we can find and you're drafted," Zach said.

"Besides flying a space ship is almost like piloting a star ship," Doc shrugged. "Only there's no currents and the fish shoot back."

"We won't be able to pilot anything at all!" A Walcam Woman wailed. "Those Crown Agents have covered the skies like ants covering a honey pot! You Rangers were just plain lucky to get through this time!"

"I've got an idea…"Shane thought. "What if we could do a hyper drive jump at a lower atmospheric level?"

"That's madness!" Captain Weedge gasped. "No one has ever done that outside of a planet's atmosphere! It's too dangerous because it could seriously damage a planet's atmosphere or destroy it and everything on it."

"This world might just well be destroyed anyway," Buena pointed out. "Theoretically it is possible. The end coordinates would be the same as if we jumped in and out of regular space. It's just getting in that would be tricky."

"It's worth a try if we can't hold off the Crown," Zach agreed. "Doc can you figure out the coordinates and the correct trajectory we need to pull this off?"

"Before or after I fix up the Crown Shuttle?" Doc asked.

"After!" Zach said. "We've got to try to save the planet first but there is a very real possibility we may not make it until BETA gets here."

"If they get here at all. I'll try to fix up a few more ships," Shane said. "See if I can get them space worthy so we can save a few more people."

"Every single one counts," Zach nodded. "All right, let's get to work!"

"I'm a mechanic," Buena said to Shane. "I can help fix some of the ships."

"Can you work in your condition?" Shane pointed to her stomach.

"You'd be surprised at what I've done in this condition," Buena smirked. "Walcam females can hold in their young as long as a month past their due date if need be. Come on, let's get going."

Two hours later Zach called for a status report on the progress they were making.

"Bad news," Buena said. "We could only fix two of the other broken ships but we have an idea."

"They can't fly but if we tow them with a combined set of cables and tractor beams it just might work," Shane said.

"If it don't work we're dead already!" A Walcam woman yelled. "I say we take the chance!" Many more Walcams agreed.

"We've made contact with the other Resistance members," Niko said as she approached Zach. "There are forty five other ships filled to capacity with refugees all over the planet. Some of them are going to take their chances going into hyperspace the normal way."

"We've got to give those ships a fighting chance!" Zach shouted. "The only way to do it is to blow up that armada ship!"

"The good news is that we did manage to get the Crown shuttle fixed," Doc said. "All we have to do is load it up and give it a go."

"All right! I guess that's our cue," Captain Weedge snorted. "All of ye who have any star stones at all! Bring them to the Crown ship and put them on! Some of you may be tempted to hold onto them but every star stone you give up means not only another chance we have at life, but another blow against the Queen!"

"We Walcams have lost a lot of things," Buena said. "And we may lose more. But the one thing we can **not **afford to lose is our spirit! Wealth means nothing if we have not our lives and our freedom! Who is with me?"

The Walcams cheered. Not a single Walcam hoarded what little star stones or explosives they had. "How are you gonna blow up the ship?" Buena asked.

"I've installed a remote program to activate the self destruct system," Doc explained. Then the ground started to shake. "Whoa!"

"They must be dropping more bombs over this area," Benax growled.

"Contact the other ships and tell them that we'll meet up with them to try a breakout in an hour," Zach said. "We need to split into two groups. Doc and I will take the transporter and a few ships with weapons systems that are still working and try to make a break for it. Gooseman, Niko. You two take the interceptors and lead the rest of the ships here into the lower atmosphere jump."

"It's a sensible plan in case…" Benax stopped. "I think a few of our ships can help. We just need more upgrading on the weapon's systems."

"Let's get to work then," Shane nodded and went to it with a few more Walcams.

The cavern trembled. "We don't have much time by the sound of it," Niko frowned. "Do you think BETA got our message?"

"Even if they did they have no idea of what's really going on," Zach said. "All we can do is get ready and pray."

It wasn't long before the caverns shook more violently. "Captain according to my scanners this place is gonna blow!" Doc shouted.

"Everyone! Get on board your designated ships and move out!" Zach shouted. Hundreds of Walcams that hadn't already boarded a ship scrambled.

"AAH! My ankle!" Buena tripped and collapsed on the ground during the mad scramble.

"Come on!" Shane quickly picked up Buena and carried her to the nearest ship. Which happened to be the Ranger's transporter. "Get out of here!" He placed her inside and ran to his interceptor. He and Niko had taken their ships out earlier.

"We've got six ships coming with us along with the Crown shuttle," Zach said to Shane and Niko. "We'll send the Shuttle ahead along with a distress code. Once it's docked we'll detonate the ship and make a run for it. We'll try to distract them from you."

"Right," Shane nodded.

"Good luck Captain," Niko said.

"You too," Zach nodded. The two Rangers went to their interceptors.

"Come on!" Doc helped the last stragglers onto the ship. "That's everyone Captain!"

"Then let's move out!" Zach ordered.

Soon the Ranger's transporter had flown out with the six other ships. "There's a fleet of other ships meeting up with us," A Walcam man spoke. Some of the Resistance leaders had some training, enough to help Zach fly the transporter. "The good news is that some of them are other freighters with our people."

"And the bad news?" Doc asked.

"There be a whole score of Crown Interceptors headed our way!" Captain Weedge yelled over the com-link. "Ach! Which button fires the weapons systems again? I'm too old to learn this new fangled way of traveling."

"You won't live much longer if you can't figure out the button is on your right!" A Walcam woman snapped on the comm. link.

"All we have to do is draw their fire long enough for the others to make a break for it," Zach warned. "Doc how is the…?"

"Almost inside Captain," Doc called out.

"We're almost ready to jump with Convoy B," Shane's voice was heard. "See you on the other side guys."

"Oh that be a **wonderful** image," Weedge groaned. "They're firing on us!"

"So fire back!" Zach shouted. "And put up your shields man!"

FOOOOOOOOOM!

"Captain Convoy B has just jumped into hyperdrive…" A Walcam looked at the instruments. "Unfortunately the exhaust systems have set up some kind of chain reaction in the atmosphere. The oxygen and other gasses on the planet are reacting. There's sporadic fires everywhere! The entire Eastern Forest is already in cinders!"

"The whole planet could blow up with us with it!" Another Walcam gasped. "We're only halfway out of orbit!"

"Just let the Doctor do his magic," Doc worked the controls. "Come on baby…Just a little bit more…It's inside! NOW!" He activated the program.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"That's spitting in the eye of the Queen!" Weedge howled in triumph as the Armada ship exploded in a ball of fire. "We've saved the planet!"

"No, all we did was slow them down," Doc growled.

"What do you mean?" Weedge asked.

"Another armada ship coming from Sector Five Nine Seven!" Doc called out.

"Those Crown ships don't care! They're still firing!" A smaller Walcam ship called out. "They're on us! They're…" A scream was heard as it was fired on and exploded.

"Lock on targets and fire!" Zach shouted. Deep down Zach knew this was futile. One Ranger transport ship, no matter how experimental and a few ships with weapons could not protect the entire convoy.

"Captain we've got reports of another ship jumping out of hyperspace!" A Walcam shouted. "It's the Comanche!"

"Galaxy Rangers I heard there was some trouble here," Commander Walsh's voice was heard.

"Are we glad to see you!" Doc whooped.

"We could use some cover Commander," Zach said.

On the incoming Crown Armada ship…

"Captain, the Comanche has just appeared from hyperspace and Armada Ship 14 has been destroyed," A Crown Agent reported to his superior.

"Order half of Armada 14's remaining fighter squadrons to keep engaging the Comanche and the convoy attempting to escape," The Crown Officer said. "Our fighters and the rest of the squadrons will continue to destroy the environment of Walcam and turn every city left there into rubble. Also order any nearby Armada ships in the area to come to our aid immediately."

"Understood," The subordinate agreed.

"It looks like the Crown isn't interested in a real fight," Walsh noticed as the Crown Armada ship deployed tactical maneuvers. "Just enough to annoy us while they continue their assault on Walcam."

"Commander the Ranger's transport vessel has just docked in Hanger Bay three along with some ships flying with it," A subordinate spoke.

"Send the Rangers up here immediately," Walsh ordered. "And focus on protecting that convoy."

Zach and Doc walked onto the bridge soon afterwards. "Commander you have no idea how happy we are to see you."

"We've just gotten a message," Walsh told them. "Rangers Gooseman and Niko have arrived at their designated coordinates with their entire convoy. We are going to rendezvous with them there."

"Sir the Crown…" Zach began.

"Is already sending two more Armada ships this way," Walsh frowned. "Zachery we have no choice but to escort the remaining convoy out of Walcam space as soon as possible. You were just lucky I and the Comanche were able to intercept your message from Burba. I'm sorry but Walcam is lost."

Zach sighed. He looked at the planet being pounded. He knew they were extremely lucky just to get this far. But he still hated it. He hated watching another helpless planet fall to the Queen of the Crown.

He swore to himself that he would never see Earth fall.

* * *

Seven hours later the Rangers, the Walcam Resistance Leaders, Captain Weedge, Waldo, Zozo and Commander Walsh all met together in the Comanche War room. "What are the final reports on Walcam?" Walsh asked.

"Well there was a lot of damage on the planet because of the low atmosphere hyperspace jump," Doc said. "But nothing compared to what the Crown did when we left."

"Our long range scanners have detected a huge amount of radiation and anti carbonite poisoning all over Walcam," Waldo said. "As well as huge doses of thezzlezoinine and malanine gas in the air."

"Planet killer gasses," Shane growled. "They were banned by the League but the Queen has a huge stockpile of them."

"The oceans have dissolved into wasteland and there's not even a breath of fresh air on the planet," Captain Weedge sighed. "Walcam is completely uninhabitable. Even if we could go back to find more survivors, they'd be dead now."

"Walcam had a population of over 17 million a week ago and now there are just under three million left," Niko said gravely. "Not to mention nearly all the other indigenous life forms have become extinct."

"There would have been a lot fewer of us if not for your Galaxy Rangers," Benax let out a breath. "But even the four of them couldn't stop all the Queen's forces from destroying our planet."

"This is the worst act of genocide the Queen has committed in over four years," Waldo said gravely.

"What will happen to your people?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Benax sighed. "Perhaps some of the other League planets will take us in?"

"We will have to call an emergency meeting," Waldo nodded.

"The Queen of the Crown is definitely making some sort of statement," Walsh said. "It's her way of showing us that she's through playing games."

"Why did she do this? It makes no sense," Mayor Burba shook his head.

"Genocide never makes sense," Zach sighed. "The Queen is a monster pure and simple."

"At least our people are not extinct even if we no longer have a home," Captain Weedge sighed. "And I will miss the seas of Walcam and all their beauty. But there are other oceans on other planets. And as long as there is but one sea in this tempest tossed universe, Captain Weedge will be at peace."

"Aye, our people will have to find other homes to live on," Benax nodded. "There be too many of us to settle on one world. We'll have to scatter."

"I'm sure we can make some room on Kirwin for your people," Zozo said.

"And I know Andor will assist you as much as possible," Waldo said kindly.

"The Walcam aren't used to charity," Benax sighed. "But for now we have no choice."

"We'll order all the ships in the Walcam fleet to rendezvous at the planet Mars," Walsh said. "There's a new military base there that might be large enough to process all the Walcam refugees."

"You can't handle all of them," Zozo said. "I'll go contact my government and ask if Kirwin can handle some of the load."

"Good idea," Walsh nodded. "Rangers I need you all to file your reports as soon as we get to BETA. For now I want you to help process the refugees."

"Wait, my sister had her baby and she wants to see you," Benax stopped the Rangers. "Please it would mean so much."

"I see no harm in that," Walsh waved. The Rangers followed Benax and Weedge to the infirmary. It was filled with sick and injured Walcams and a few other expectant mothers.

"Hello Galaxy Rangers," Buena was lying on a cot with a pink bundle in her arms. "I'd like you to meet my baby girl."

"She's beautiful," Niko looked at her.

"Thank ye," Buena looked at Shane. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Me?" Shane blinked. Buena nodded. Shane carefully took the baby. It had light fur on her body and a light brown fuzz on her head. She gurgled happily in Shane's arms.

"She looks just like her father, doesn't she?" Buena smiled.

"I…I never held a baby before," Shane admitted as he looked at the newborn. "So small…"

"I thank ye Rangers for all that you have done for my family and my people," Benax sighed.

"I only wish we could have done more," Niko sighed.

"Aye…But ye did more than anyone could have asked ye to," Buena told her. "And most of us are alive because of it."

"No matter what our people will call you the 'Heroes of Walcam' and remember your courage," Captain Weedge said. "And that is a tale we'll tell for hundreds of generations."

Shane looked at little bewildered as he held the infant. "I can practically hold her in one hand…" He was surprised.

"She'll grow," Benax smiled. "She looks just like her father."

"What are you going to name her?" Niko asked.

Buena thought a moment. She looked at Shane. "If you don't mind I'd like to call her Shana."

"Really?" Shane blinked. "Why me?"

"It's a Walcam tradition to name a child after the one who saved it's mother's life," Benax smiled. "This little one may have been born without a planet, but she does have a legacy to live up to. And the Gods willing, she and all the other children of Walcam will find a home one day."

EPILOGUE:

That is the tale of the Fall of Walcam. For the next forty years the survivors would face tremendous struggle as they tried to reclaim their lives. Some Walcam communities managed to thrive on some worlds such as Kirwin, Andor and Nebraska. But more often than not the Walcams that settled on other colonies and planets like Mars, Ozark and Altor would find life harder and in many cases the people were persecuted along with several other alien species that would also be displaced in the following years.

However the Walcam people survived and thrived despite being scattered across the universe and hard times. They greatly contributed to the League of Planets and in time many Walcams joined the Galaxy Rangers themselves after aliens were allowed to join.

It is interesting to note at this point that after the fall of Walcam some of the most popular names for Walcam babies born would be Zachery, Zacheria, Niko, Nikan, Shane, Shana, Walter, and Docar or some other form of Doc. And the legend of the contribution of the Galaxy Rangers in saving the survivors of Walcam grew over the centuries. It was only a small part of their legacy.

It is also to note that forty years later the colony of New Walcam was finally founded and chosen to be the Walcam's new home. And their first official elected leader would be known as Prime Minister Shana of the Clan Taratanell, daughter of Buena and Galdor. She would become known as one of the greatest political leaders in not only the history of the Walcam people, but the history of the League of Planets as well.


End file.
